Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice  Chapter I
by JoanaTREX
Summary: Please escuse my bad english :\ I'm portuguese


Chapter I – Intro

The sun shined, with its soft light brighting up all of Nightopia. The grass danced to the rhythm of the wind, and the little nightopians looked outside their houses windows…Yes…

Another peaceful morning in the land of dreams… No cloud was in the sky, no dreamers were around, and no nightmaren either. Nightopians were shy creatures; they would never leave their homes if someone was around.

Experience had taught them that some of the dreamers were as gentle as they seem to be, and that nightmaren should be avoided as much as possible, not that all of them were bad, but it was better not to take any risks, all those pians knew that some nightmaren really enjoyed eating nightopians for break-feast…

At that time, all of the nightopians were outside their homes, until suddenly; their biggest fear appeared…a nightmaren. The nightopians were in panic while they rushed back to their homes, although, this nightmaren had no plans of attacking any defenseless nightopians, she simply passed by, ignoring the squeals of the screaming creatures and their own existence.

She was a female nightmaren, tan skin, orange red eyes, and with hair almost as big as her body… Her clothes had a style that remembered the ancient Egypt style, her hands, feet and chest were covered in old looking bandages, she also wore white, almost grey, pants with scarab symbols on each side and her nightmaren hat was rotten, showing all of her hair in a ponytail style, her name was Ramel, called many names, she wasn't an anti-social but she had the humor of someone who woke up in a really, really bad mood.

In the mornings on Nightopia, Ramel always enjoyed taking a walk by the forest; everything was calm until those annoying nightopians all started making noise, something that she seriously hated.  
>Actually, everything worked to annoy her, a feature that other nightmaren thought it was…interesting... After walking a little, she stopped and rested under a small tree, peace…<p>

A few minutes passed by, and Ramel noticed a strange sound repeating itself over and over again, at first she ignored it, but it quickly got on her nerves, and it apparently came from the bushes.

"Stupid nightopians" she thought "Can't I be in peace for a second or two?"

As soon as she got to the bush, the thing that was bothering her was…nothing at all, or at least, the thing wasn't there anymore… Maybe someone was playing a prank on her. Unacceptable! Another bush behind her started to shake, followed by the sound of giggling. She rushed to the bush and behind it there was a little nightmaren girl, she looked at the elder maren and smiled.  
>-Hi! – She said cheerfully<p>

She was about the size of a very young visitor, her skin was a very pale blue, like a ghost, her hair was pitch black , and her big round eyes were colored red, all she wore was a long pure white dress with sleeves longer than her own arms, but she didn't had any shoes or anything covering her feet.

Ramel sighed - Darah, what are you doing here? –

The little maren smiled innocently – I saw you taking a nap under that tree, so I decided to play a little with you! Also I have something to tell you. –  
>Ramel made a grumpy face – Darah, please, I'm not in the mood… - this made the younger maren frown.<br>-But…-  
>-No buts! You know I never trusted you before! -<br>-B-but, all I w-wanted was to show you a special place…-She started sobbing  
>That strange information got Ramel's attention like an arrow. -Place? –<p>

Ramel always knew, or at least she thought that, every time that Darah invited people to any "special" place, it meant that she was up to no good, Ramel never trusted the little maren's appearance , even if she looked cute in the outside, inside she was an unconscious backstabber.

-What place? – She repeated.

She didn't know that she was getting curious about this "place"; she was going to get in trouble for no reason at all!  
>-Well…- Darah sobbed once more as she wiped her face with her sleeve – It's, it's an imaginary place, a-a dreamland inside another dreamland, b-but you don't want to go…-<br>-Is it dangerous? Or do you just want to get trouble?-  
>-I don't know… I've never been there before…-<br>- WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! I 'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR CHILDISH GAMES! GO UNCONSCIOUSLY KILL SOMEONE ELSE!  
>-But… this is a different game… -<p>

To Be Continued… (Or not!)


End file.
